Guardián de las sombras
by dragun95
Summary: Izuku siempre temió a la oscuridad desde ese día, no a lo que representaba si no lo que se ocultaba en ella, las sombras, que lo perseguían día y noche, pero un evento hizo que se convierta en quien las domara y revelara lo que son en verdad. Izuku invocador, harem no masivo, Izuku no dependiente completo de sus invocaciones,nada de limones. M por violencia y lenguaje. Fem Bakugo.


**Notas de autor: Hola en primer lugar Lugar tengo que agradecer que dédiques tiempo para leer mi trabajo, en segundo tengo que decir que es mi trabajo así que espero que seas algo indulgente conmigo y si bien espero las críticas con ansias por favor abstenerse los que van solo criticar sin aportar nada, puede entender que no te guste algo pero me gustaría saber que y cómo lo solucionan para que podamos activar a los futuros capítulos, también entiende que esto es un fanfic y como tal no es fiel 100% a la obra e incluso puede no parecerse en nada más haya de algunos puntos en común según que trabajo leas y por último espero que disfrutes de mi trabajo. Recomiendo fervientemente leer las notas del autor del final ya que tiene algunas explicaciones importantes, espero que le eches un vistazo antes de decidir si quieres seguir o no con la obra.**

**\- Antes de que se olvide quiero presentarles al ser que vive en mi cabeza desde mi último viaje al multiverso de Marvel, con todos ustedes mi sicario-asistente-guardia-asesino de flamers Deadpool.**

**\- Hola amigos encantados de estar aquí esta noche, a pesar de no saber que hora del día vas a leer esto, bah de todas las maneras en algún lugar será de noche XD.**

**\- Te estas desviando del tema.**

**-Si, si, ya lo se, en serio para no pagarme eres muy estricto.**

**-No te pago porque A) Eres una entidad mental (y ahora también digital al parecer) así que me es imposible pagarte en efectivo tal y como quieres y B) Bastante pago con aguantarte todo el día en Internet o en mi cabeza.**

**-Vale, vale, no todos pueden aguantar tanto de los medios de comunicación mientras se señala entero.**

**-Lo que tu digas, solo di tu frase, algunos autores te han contratado para asesinar a sus flamers, al parecer creen que como son inmortales al tratar contigo se iran una temporada para no tener que oírte mientras te los cargas.**

**-No puedo discutir esa lógica, ejem, NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE BOKU NO HERO O CUALQUIERA DE LOS PERSONAJES O ELEMENTOS QUE APAREZCAN SALVO LOS CREADOS POR EL MISMO AUTOR. Si yo fuera dueño habría muchos mas sangre, casinos y furcias en el manga y anime XD.**

**-DEADPOOL**

**-Chao amigos- sale corriendo a su primer cliente.**

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO SIN RETORNO

La gente siempre ha temido lo desconocido y no hay nada más desconocido para el hombre que lo que habita en la oscuridad. Los humanos siempre hemos avanzado en pos de enfrentarla empezando con el fuego que la alejaba hasta la electricidad que alimentaba instrumentos lo suficientemente fuertes para incluso repelerla por kilómetros pero no se dejen engañar la oscuridad siempre estaba presente, ella siempre esperaba pacientemente y cuando las herramientas que la frenaban se detuvieran ella reaparecería para cubrirlo todo con su manto y volver a sembrar la desconfianza y el terror en la gente y es que solo un idiota no la temería, cuando un padre le dice a su hijo no hay que tener miedo y que no hay nada en ella es solo fruto de la ignorancia y de la fortuna misma por no haberse enfrentado a los mayores de los terrores que ella puede ofrecer.

Lo que hay que temer de la oscuridad no es a ella misma, sino lo que se oculta en ella porque no hay mayor peligro que lo desconocido ya que es imposible enfrentar de manera positiva a aquello a lo que no estás preparado. Por suerte para la humanidad tienen de su lado al enemigo más poderoso al que se puede enfrentar las tinieblas, el Sol. Este astro que nos ha acompañado desde el principio de nuestra existencia nos ha brindado su apoyo y nunca nos dejara desamparados aportándonos lo que más amamos, el día y es que no hay oscuridad que se enfrente a la luz, le teme y es por eso que se forman las Sombras.

Las Sombras son el remanente de la oscuridad, es el último frente que puede presentar ante su más grande enemigo, escondiéndose detrás de los objetos, edificios y seres vivos, esperando de nuevo a la noche para resurgir y continuar con su batalla interminable sin ganador aparente.

El día significaba que todo lo que temían podía ser olvidado y que no tenían que temer más a la oscuridad. Bueno al menos eso es lo que significa para casi todos, había un niño que el día significaba que su pesadilla aún continuaba, que aún estaba a merced de los demonios, que todo no era un sueño que la oscuridad lo acechaba aun en presencia de su más odiado enemigo para recordarle que no podía escapar de ella.

Ese niño era Izuku Midoriya, de 12 años, el cual se encontraba bajo un árbol viendo a sus compañeros jugar durante el descanso, el los miraba con envidia, anteriormente solo quería ser un héroe y tener un Quirk como los demás niños, aunque solo fuera uno inútil para sentirse como parte de todos, pero ahora solo deseaba ser tan despreocupado como ellos, de ser "normal", de dejar de ver aquello que nadie más podía. ¿Cómo podía pensar ser siquiera un héroe cuando ni siquiera podía enfrentar a sus propios fantasmas?

Mientras se hundía de nuevo en sus pensamientos alguien se acercó a él.

-Hey, Deku- saludo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-H-hola, Kacchan - tartamudeo nuestro héroe como siempre que la veía.

\- "suspiro", Deku nos conocemos desde pequeños, casi se podría decir que nos criamos juntos, ¿no crees que es hora de que dejes de tartamudear cada vez que empiezas a hablar con las chicas? ¿O al menos con una que conoces desde que tienes conciencia? - pregunto una irritada chica rubia que lo miraba con dagas en los ojos.

Esto por supuesto solo puso más nervioso al peliverde- L-l-lo siento Kasumi intentare remediarlo cuanto antes- respondió sin darse de la cuenta del grave error que acaba de cometer.

\- ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES POR ESE NOMBRE? - grito Kasumi con un sonrojo mientras golpeaba a Izuku en la cabeza- LOS UNICOS QUE PUEDEN LLAMARME ASI SON MIS PADRES, LOS DEMAS SOLO PUEDEN LLAMARME POR MI APELLIDO Y EN TU CASO POR ESE ESTUPIDO APODO QUE ME DISTE.

Izuku siempre le pareció increíble cuanto odiaba Kasumi su nombre, según ella era un nombre demasiado femenino para que ella lo usara, sino fuera por lo amenazante que era su madre no les permitiría a sus padres llamarla así.

-L-l-l siento, a veces lo olvido- dijo Izuku con una sonrisa tonta mientras se frotaba donde le habían golpeado. En secreto le gustaba molestar a su amiga de la infancia con su nombre ya que era el único punto débil que parecía tener… además le parecía lindo la forma en que respondía cuando la llamaban así, puede que sea un marimacho la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era en momentos como estos que dejaba sacar parte de su lado femenino, por mucho que insistiera ella en que no tenía ninguno.

Mirándola bien Izuku no podía dejar de ver cómo era la chica actualmente, con una altura mayor que la suya, sacándole casi 10 cm, un cabello rubio ceniza que les llegaba a los hombros con puntas que apuntaban a todos lados dándole un aspecto desordenado y lo que era lo más característico de ella eran sus ojos con su color rojo intenso y esa mirada intimidante de manera natural que haría temblar incluso al villano más valiente.

En verdad no había cambiado nada desde que eran niños, seguía siendo esa persona irritable y orgullosa del pasado, quizás su figura se había desarrollado algo, pero nada más.

-Bueno, dejando de lado tu insolencia ¿cómo estas hoy? - pregunto su amiga ligeramente preocupada mientras relajaba su enfado.

Bueno quizás sí que había cambiado algo desde que eran niños, desde que empezó a verlos Kasumi se preocupaba y cuidaba de Izuku pasando de ser uno de los matones que lo perseguían por ser un Quirkless a su más fiel guardián, Izuku aun recordaba como dejo K.O. a la mitad de su clase un día que decidieron que eran demasiados buenos para incluso compartir un aula con él. Ese día fue el primero de muchos en los que recibiría una expulsión por protegerle y también fue el día en que su madre decidió felicitarla por usar la violencia en sus compañeros para protegerle, cada vez que era expulsada la madre de Kasumi los invitaba a comer helados, Izuku empezó a comprender de donde venia esa personalidad asertiva y directa de su amiga.

-Como siempre, ni mejor ni peor aun los sigo viendo asi que lo normal- respondio un Izuku ligeramente abatido.

\- ¿También se encuentra "el" cerca? - pregunto Kasumi algo mas preocupada.

-Si…- dijo Izuku mientras miraba a un lugar que estaba vacío… al menos para todos los demás.

Donde se posaba la mirada de Izuku se encontraba una gran sombra cuadrúpeda, que le sacaba dos cabezas, que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojo sangre sin apartar la vista ni pestañear ni por un segundo.

Ese era el gran "secreto" de Izuku a pesar de ser un Quirkless desde los 6 años podía ver cosas, un día simplemente empezó a verlas, todas eran diferente; grandes, pequeñas, andaban erguidas, andaban a cuatro patas (cuando no tenían más), rectaban, tenían muchos o pocos ojos, etc… pero todos tenían algo en común eran sombras con formas poco más que definidas y ojos brillantes que lo miraban cuando notaban su presencia. Lo que más le preocupaba era que parecían interactuar con las cosas, los había visto rompiendo cristales, haciendo caer a la gente, provocar accidentes, etc…

Había ido a médicos y psicólogos, pero no encontraban nada que pudiera provocar esto, definitivamente no era un Quirk y lo especialistas solo pudieron determinar que simplemente eran representaciones de sus miedos que su mente manifestaba y que no se irían hasta que los enfrentara. Para Izuku esto no eran más que tonterías, pero como no tenía pruebas o una teoría mejor no podía refutar lo que decían.

Lo más extraño era que de todas las sombras una lo seguía día y noche, al principio no lo notaba al estar más preocupado por todo lo que podía ver y los demás no, pero con el tiempo la reconoció, ya sea en el colegio o su casa esa sombra siempre estaba cerca, vigilante como si esperara algo, lo más extraño es que parecía mantener una distancia fija entre ellos, lo suficientemente lejos para no molestarme demasiado pero no demasiado para perderle de vista, en verdad era perturbador, más de lo normal al menos.

-Entonces parece que no mejoras- diciendo esto con cierta resignación.

Kasumi no podía dejar de preocuparse por Izuku desde ese día.

-**FLASHBACK**-

\- ¡DEKU, BASTARDO DIME EXACTAMENTE QUE PASA CONTIGO! - grito una Kasumi de 6 años furiosa mientras zarandeaba a su amigo.

-N-n-no sé de qué estás hablando- respondió un Izuku especialmente tímido mientras desviaba la mirada.

-NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME IDIOTA, ¿CREES QUE NO ME DARIA CUENTA DE QUE ALGO OCURRE? UN DIA ESTAS ENFRENTANDOTEA A MI Y RIDICULAMENTE PROCLAMANDO QUE A PESAR DE SER UN QUIRKLESS SERAS UN HEROE TAN GRANDE COMO ALL MIGHT Y AL SIGUIENTE ESTAS APARTANDOTE DE TODOS Y ACEPTANDO LO QUE TE DICEN COMO SI FUERA CIERTO, ESO NO ES NORMAL EN TI- grito más fuerte una Kasumi aún más irritada si eso podía ser posible.

Sorprendiéndose un poco porque en verdad Izuku no esperaba que ella, de todas las personas, notara un cambio en su persona contesto nerviosamente-T-t-te he dicho que no sé de qué estás hablando, simplemente acepte la realidad tal y como tu querías ¿verdad? - Esa última afirmación la dijo desafiantemente, en verdad una actitud extraña en el chico.

Kasumi retrocedió un poco soltó a Izuku ante esa respuesta venenosa que le lanzo- PUEDE SER QUE LO QUISIERA, PERO NO ME CREO QUE NO HAYA PASADO NADA PARA ESE CAMBIO DE 180º QUE HAS TENIDO, Y SI HAY ALGO QUE ME MOLESTA MAS QUE UN DEBILUCHO QUIERA SER UN HEORE ES NO SABER LA RAZON DE PORQUE HA DEJADO ESE ESTUPIDO SUEÑO IMPOSIBLE.

\- ¿Qué más da? - respondió Izuku en un susurro mientras miraba al suelo.

\- ¿EH? - pregunto más en exigencia que en duda la pelirrubia.

-¡HE DICHO ¿QUE MAS DA?,¿QUE MAS DA QUE TE CUENTE LA RAZON?¡DE TODAS FORMAS NO TE IMPORTO O SI QUIERA ME CONSIDERAS UN AMIGO PARA QUE TE PREOCUPES POR MI LO MAS MINIMO A MENOS QUE TE INVOLUCRE DE ALGUNA MANERA!¡Y AUNQUE TE LO CONTARA SIMPLEMENTE ME VERIAS COMO UN LOCO O UN PERTURBADO MENTAL TAL Y COMO HACEN TODOS!¡TAL Y COMO LO HACEN MIS PROPIOS PADRES!¡YA HAS CONSEGUIDO LO QUE QUERIAS ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ Y VE A MOLESTAR A OTRO NIÑO PEQUEÑO PARA DEMOSTRAR EL GRAN HEROE QUE SERAS!- respondió un Izuku frustrado entre lágrimas mientras sacaba todo lo que tenía retenido; el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad… la desesperación.

Izuku cerró los ojos para lo que venía, los golpes, los gritos, el dolor. Espero y espero, pero nada vino, cuando abrió los ojos para ver lo que pasaba solo encontró a una Kasumi medio irritada que lo miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Has terminado? - pregunto Kasumi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-S-s-si- respondió un Izuku más que desconcertado por la chica tan calmada que tenía delante.

\- Bien- dijo la pelirrubia antes de acercarse lentamente al niño y golpearle ligeramente la cabeza- esto es por ser un idiota.

Izuku no pudo dejar de mirarla extrañamente mientras se frotaba donde le habían golpeado.

-En verdad eres un idiota si crees que soy como los demás extras, así que cuéntame qué demonios pasa por esa cabeza tuya y yo mismo decidiré si estás loco o es el resto del mundo el que necesitan que les dé una lección- dijo esto con su típico tono arrogante, pero en si mirada se decía que en verdad lo escucharía y que en verdad quería decir cada palabra.

-Está bien- contesto Izuku.

Entonces Izuku le conto todo, lo que veía, como se veían las sombras, lo que hacían, como se sentía… absolutamente todo, no dejo nada, derramo todos sus sentimientos en esta confesión y al terminar sintió que un gran peso se quitaba de encima porque por primera vez alguien le echaba en serio, por primera vez alguien no lo juzgaba desde una posición de presunción, eso significo mucho para él.

Al terminar de hablar, miro a Kasumi con cierto temor de que su mirada cambiara, pero al observar solo vio a la misma chica de siempre pensando y no juzgando su persona, tomándose en serio cada palabra que había soltado.

-… Deku te hare una simple pregunta y quiero que solo asientes o niegues, no quiero explicaciones o excusas solo un simple sí o no… ¿algo de lo que me has dicho es una mentira? - pregunto en un tono serio mientras le lanzo una de las miradas más penetrantes que había visto en mucho tiempo por parte de ella.

Izuku estaba temblando, tenía mucho miedo, tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero con los ojos fijos en los de su amiga negó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Entonces te creo- dijo simplemente la rubia

\- ¿Eh? - es lo único que Izuku podía decir

\- ¿No me has odio? He dicho que te creo, no puede ser que un simple Deku como tu inventara toda esa historia como si se tratara de una novela de ciencia ficción, no es propio de ti, puedes decir tonterías o creer cosas que no pueden ser como convertirte en un héroe, pero sé que no eres un mentiroso, así que no me hagas te repetirme- dijo una niña algo irritada, pero con una mirada más suavizada dirigida hacia él.

Izuku ante esta muestra de amabilidad solo podía hacer una cosa.

-BUAAAHHH- empezó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su amiga con fuerza para que no se alejara de él.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA DEKU ALEJATE, ME ESTA MANCHANDO LA ROPA! - grito la rubia roja en parte de por vergüenza en parte por la ira mientras intentaba alejar a su amigo de ella.

\- ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS…! - dijo Izuku una y otra vez mientras se aferraba con fuerza.

\- ¡VALE, VALE! LO ENTIENDO, PERO SUELTAME, SI LO HACES TE PROMETO QUE MI MADRE TE PREPARARA KATSUDON SI VIENES HA CENAR, ASI POR EL AMOR DE DIOS Y TODOS LOS HEROES ALEJATE- grito una Kasumi desesperada que no sabía qué hacer en esta situación ya que estaba acostumbrada a que Izuku llorara por ella, pero por otras razones, además estaba sorprendida del agarre que tenía el niño y no podía alejarlo a menos que usara su Quirk, y por alguna razón no quería hacerlo en este momento.

\- ¿E-en serio? - pregunto un Izuku entre sollozos y moqueando algo más tranquilo.

-Si, en serio así que quieres en verdad comer katsudon suéltame de una maldita vez o te juro que te hare picadillo aquí mismo y solo podrás comer sopa por un mes- amenazo Kasumi, aunque sin mucho efecto por la posición en la que estaba.

-Está bien- susurro Izuku mientras se apartaba de ella.

-Maldita sea, tengo arruinada toda la ropa, la vieja bruja me va matar por esto- se quejó Kasumi mientras miraba el desastre que era su vestuario actual- "suspiro" bueno, andando Deku.

\- ¿Eh? - se extrañó Izuku.

\- ¿COMO QUE EH? Ahora mismo vas a venir conmigo y vas a explicar a la vieja bruja porque su "princesa" trae su ropa nueva hecha mierda- esto lo dijo mientras lo llevaba a rastras- además te prometí katsudon y no voy a quedar como una mentirosa ¿HAS ENTENDIO?

\- ¡SI! - contesto Izuku por reflejo.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Izuku no podía dejar de sonreír al recordar ese día, puede que estos visones le hayan traído muchas desgracias y problemas, pero tenía que estar agradecido por haber recuperado a su mejor amiga, desde ese día siempre estarían juntos, hablando como cuando eran pequeños, discutiendo sobre héroes e incluso planificando como sería el traje de Kasumi y sus características, su amiga aún seguía impresionada por su capacidad de análisis y su talento para dibujar. Aun recordaba cuanto se avergonzó cuando le hizo un retrato suyo, según ella lo había tirado a la basura porque no se le parecía en nada, en secreto la madre de Kasumi le había comentado que lo tenía en un pequeño marco y lo escondía cada vez que venía de visita.

Si bien a Izuku le gustaría que fuera algo más honesta consigo misma también sabía que era parte de su carácter y la hacia entrañable como intenta ocultar las cosas que la avergonzaban.

-Oye Deku ¿Vas a venir a mi casa este sábado? Mi tío me ha regalado el nuevo juego de "Hero Smash" y quería estrenarlo contigo, al parecer añadieron una nueva versión de All Might y al nuevo pro-Hero Miruko, dicen que sus combos de patadas son exactos a los reales- dijo la rubia con un ligero tono excitado.

\- ¿En serio? Me encantaría- empezó a decir un Izuku exaltado por poder jugar con su amiga y algunos de sus héroes favoritos- pero este fin de semana tengo que ir a visitar a mis abuelos al pueblo- termino con un aura deprimente a su alrededor mientras miraba al suelo.

-Ahhh, vaya pues no se puede evitar, entonces jugaremos otro día si te parece bien, al menos llama cuando llegues para saber si estás bien sabes que mi madre se preocupa mucho por ti ¿verdad? - dijo la rubia.

-Ya lo sé, me ha ayudado mucho, no sé cómo agradecérselo- respondió Izuku.

-Ni lo menciones, según ella está contenta de verte y que pases tiempo en casa, dice que no podría estar más feliz de al final tener un niño normal al que mimar, je, a veces pienso que me cambiaria contigo si pudiera a las primeras de cambio- dijo con voz molesta.

Paso un rato mientras un silencio incomodo se formaba entre ellos, Kasumi parecía estar luchando para decir algo que en verdad le costaba mucho salir de su garganta.

-Oye Deku, sé que te lo he preguntado muchas veces y mi madre también, pero ¿estás seguro de que no quieres vivir conmigo y mis padres? - pregunto Kasumi en tono entre preocupada e insegura- seria increíble, podríamos jugar más tiempo, vernos más y seguro que la vieja bruja se suaviza si estas cerca o al menos me atosigaría menos con lo de comportarme como una "señorita adecuada"- termino con un tono más alegre y de burla.

Ante esta pregunta la visión de Izuku se nublo y un aire deprimente lo rodeaba. Kasumi sabía que esa pregunta le hacía daño, pero no podía evitar hacerla, sabía que tenía que intentarlo mientras hubiera alguna oportunidad, nada le haría más feliz que aceptara

\- "suspiro", mira Kacchan, ya hablamos de esto, si bien sería fantástico no puedo simplemente aceptar, siento que si me voy la traicionaría, que la olvidaría- respondió Izuku mirando al vacío mientras su memoria iba al pasado, al momento donde todo termino de ir mal.

-FLASHBACK-

Izuku de 10 años estaba paseando con su madre, a pesar de ver esas cosas no podía dejar de estar más feliz, hoy salía la nueva serie de figuras sorpresa de los pro-héroes y su madre prometió que le compraría ellas, él estaba deseando que entre ellas estuviera la figura secreta de All Might. Que viera criaturas que parecían sacadas de una novela de terror no significara que dejara de ser un fanboy, más bien al contrario, al tener miedo de ellas le hizo profundizar más en ese mundo al querer ser tan valiente o poderosos como sus ídolos para superar este bache en su vida.

-Vamos mama si no nos damos prisa se acabarán- dijo un niño peliverde excitado.

-Jeje, Izuku tranquilo estoy segura que habrá suficientes para cuando lleguemos- contesto Inko mientras no podía evitar sonreír al ver a su hijo feliz.

Inko se preocupaba por su hijo desde que tenía esas extrañas visiones, pero lo que más incomodaba era que la sonrisa de Izuku se había desvanecido casi por completo, cada día agradecía a los cielos por Kasumi y los héroes, era casi lo único que aún le hacía feliz.

-Pero mama…-intento protestar Izuku.

-Pero nada Izuku, es peligroso correr por aquí te podría hacer daño o peor- le dijo Inko con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien- respondió Izuku

Izuku quería llegar cuanto antes pero no quería preocupar a su madre más de lo que lo hacía ya. En realidad, Izuku no tenía prisa por llegar, lo que quería era alejarse de esa sombra que siempre lo seguía, en serio le daba mucho miedo como lo observaba en todo momento, simplemente no soportaba esa mirada fija en él.

Mientras madre e hijo cruzaban la calle cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos escucharon rugir el motor de un coche que iba a toda velocidad.

\- ¡IZUKU! - fue todo lo que pudo escuchar el niño antes de que la sombra lo empujara hacia el otro lado de la calle.

\- ¿Qu-que ha pasado? - logro decir Izuku antes de mirar de donde había sido arrojado- ¡MAMA!

Hisashi Midoriya, no podía creer lo que había pasado, frente a él estaba su mujer, la persona que más amaba, junto a su hijo estaba postrada en la cama, cubierta de vendajes y conectada a muchas maquinas que no sabían para que servían pero que estaba seguro que mantenían a su esposa convida. Lo único positivo que podía sacar de todo esto es que Izuku estaba ileso, no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera había podido evitar por completo, no sabía a qué divinidad tenía que dar las gracias por ello, pero no podía estar más agradecido, si algo le hubiera pasado también a su hijo…

No pudo continuar por esa peligrosa línea de pensamientos ya que en la habitación había entrado una persona trajeada y de aspecto serio.

-Señor Midoriya ¿verdad? - pregunto más como una confirmación para sí mismo que como una pregunta- ¿Le importaría acompañarme por unos momentos si no le importa?

-No sé lo que quiere y no me importa, en estos momentos quiero estar con mi familia- respondió Hisashi sin apartar la vista de esposa y de su hijo que no se separaba del lado de su madre.

La persona trajeada mientras miraba con cierta simpatía hacia el hombre no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer-Señor Midoriya, aunque en parte entiendo por lo que está pasando lo que quiero discutir con usted es de suma importancia y no puede ser escuchado por oídos indiscretos, así que le pido que me ceda un poco de su tiempo y vayamos al despacho del director de este hospital que tan amablemente nos ha cedido.

Hisashi no pudo evitar mirar al hombre preguntándose qué quería de él y exactamente quién era para que el propio director de un hospital tan prestigioso tuviera que darle cuentas a este sujeto.

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba, no sin antes mirar a su hijo- Izuku, hijo, papa tiene que ir a solucionar unos asuntos con este señor ¿Te importa cuidar a tu madre en mi lugar mientras tanto? - pregunto.

Un asentimiento fue todo lo que lo que consiguió de su parte. Mientras se alejaba no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo animar a su hijo, como podría de todos modos si no podía siquiera casi sostenerse a sí mismo.

Los 2 entraron en una oficina muy elegante mientras el hombre se sentaba a la cabeza del escritorio Hisashi se sentaba enfrente de él.

-Bueno ¿Qué es tan importante para que me tenga que alejarme de mi familia? - Pregunto Hisashi con tono entre irritado y peligro hacia el hombre trajeado.

El hombre ni se inmuto como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese trato- Señor Midoriya me presentare, soy Takeshi Yamoto de la firma de abogados Ikaburu- se presentó el extraño- represento a mi cliente el señor Fujimoto, el cual provocó el accidente en el que se vio involucrada su esposa, del cual he de decir que se disculpa y se arrepiente mucho del suceso- termino de explicar el abogado con una calma y tranquilidad casi antinatural.

Ante esta afirmación Hisashi se levantó en furia- ASI QUE REPRESENTAS A ESE CABRON BORRACHO QUE NI SIQUIERA HA TENIDO EL VALOR PARA VENIR A PEDIR DISCULPAS EN PERSONA ¿EH?, ASI QUE DIME MALDITO LAMEBOTAS ¿A QUE HAS VENIDO EXACTAMENTE A PARTE DE AUMENTAR MI IRA HACIA SU QUERIDO CLIENTE? - grito Hisashi mientras golpeaba la mesa y salían flamas de su boca como si estuviera a punto de incinerar a la persona que tenía en frente.

El abogado permaneció impasible ante el peligro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. En su trabajo Takeshi había estado en todo tipo de situaciones a la cual más peligrosa, trabas de trabajar para tipos tan problemáticos, pero debido a su Quirk Shield podía formar un escudo que lo protegía de la mayoría de los ataques, no era infalible, pero era suficiente para los ataques que podía recibir a primera instancia.

-Señor Midoriya como le explique antes mi cliente en verdad se siente totalmente arrepentido y está dispuesto a darle una compensación económica más que cuantiosa además de hacerse cargo de todos los gastos hospitalarios presentes y futuros de su esposa – empezó a explicar el abogado mientras sacaba unos documentos- lo unció que tiene que hacer es firmar este acuerdo de confidencialidad donde se especifica que nada de esto saldrá a la luz y no se presentaran cargos en contra de mi cliente- termino de decir mientras observaba como la furia crecía más y más en el hombre.

\- ¿COMO SE ATREVE? ¿COMO SE ATREVE A OFRECER DINERO POR MI SILENCIO CUANDO MI ESPOSA ESTA EN COMA? ¿DE QUE SIRVE SI NO PUEDO RECUPERAR A LA PERSONA AMA O MI HIJO A SU MADRE? -grito más que indignado y furioso por esa proposición.

Decir que el abogado estaba tocado por esas palabras era quedarse corto, Takeshi sabía que el dolor que sentía ese hombre no podía medirse con métodos normales, pero tenía un trabajo que hacer y sabía que si no lo conseguía el más perjudicado era la familia que estaba enfrente suya.

\- "suspiro" señor Midoriya voy a serle totalmente sincero con usted, en realidad, aunque represento al señor Fujimoto trabajo bajo las directrices de su padre, cuyo nombre no puedo mencionar, solo puedo decir que es un político que está colocado muy arriba en el gobierno actual y debido a ello que su hijo haya provocado un accidente de tal "magnitud" además de su estado de embriaguez se vería muy mal para sus votantes- empezó a explicar el abogado.

-Y a mí que me importa lo que opinen sus votantes, yo quiero justicia, quiero que ese tipo pague por lo que le ha hecho a mi familia, no quiero su sucio dinero o sus disculpas falsas, quiero enseñarle a mi hijo que en este mundo lleno de héroes los villanos no pueden quedar impunes- respondió algo más calmado Hisashi después de haber soltado parte de su ira.

El abogado vio que tenía que ser más directo si quería que esta persona no hiciera una locura- Mire señor Midoriya lo que voy a contarle es totalmente extraoficial y preferiría que no saliera de aquí ya que esto podría hacer peligrar mi trabajo quizás algo mas- empezó el abogado haciendo una pausa para que estas palabras se hundieran en su mente- el padre de mi cliente es una persona cruel y despida, le he representado en bastantes casos y puedo decir con absoluta certeza que nunca ha acabado bien para las personas en su contra- continuo Takeshi – le puedo asegurar que si va en su contra no solo perderá el caso sino las consecuencias para usted no serán agradables, él tiene contactos y amigos en los sitios adecuados además del dinero para respaldarlo.

-No me importa lo que me pase yo solo qui…-empezó a decir el padre de Izuku.

-Señor Midoriya- interrumpió Takeshi con un tono cortante- no creo que entienda la magnitud de lo que puede hacer ese hombre, con usted puedo asegurar que como representante de su empresa será despido y desprestigiado y no podrá encontrar un trabajo decente en el país, eso sin contar que en el juicio hará todo lo posible para echarle la culpa a su mujer e hijo para quitarle toda la responsabilidad del accidente e incluso darle la vuelta como para colocarlo como la víctima.

-Pero…-intento hablar, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-Y mejor no hablemos de lo que podría pasarle a su hijo- dijo el abogado.

\- ¿Mi hijo? - pregunto el padre abatido mientras se sentaba de nuevo resignado.

Asintiendo el abogado continuo- Si, su hijo. Como hemos investigado es un Quirkless y aunque me avergüence admitirlo tanto usted como yo sabemos que de la discriminación que sufren, no solo en el ambiente escolar sino también en el laboral- empezó a explicar Takeshi- le puedo decir que el padre de mi cliente lo hará 10 veces peor para el si esto se lleva muy lejos, no estropee su futuro también en una lucha ya perdida.

\- ¿Pero mi esposa? ¿mi hijo? - empezó a balbucear Hisashi como si no piedra creer lo que le pasaba.

-Señor Midoriya como abogado y como alguien que en verdad no quiere que buenas personas se vean afectadas le aconsejo y recomiendo que acepte el trato, es lo mejor en este caso- dijo en tono suplicante.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Hisashi respondiera- Esta bien, firmare- dijo mientras cogía una pluma de su bolsillo y estampaba su firma después de haber leído el acuerdo.

Mientras Takeshi revisaba y recogía los documentos no pudo evitar dar una última palabra al padre abatido- Señor Midoriya le aseguro que ha hecho lo mejor en este caso, si le sirve de consuelo si hay otra vida después de esta debo decir que personas como estas acabaran en el infierno… seguidos por mí-termino con casi un susurro el abogado sin dejar de decirse a sí mismo que si no hacia este trabajo podría ser peor para los afectados.

Hisashi con la vista nublada se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su esposa y su hijo. Al entrar solo pudo ver la triste realidad que estaba frente a él y no pudiendo aguantar más soltó algunas lágrimas de tristeza y frustración por no poder ni siquiera dar justicia a su esposa o enseñarle a su hijo que existe en este mundo.

\- ¿Papa estas bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo? - pregunto Izuku preocupado mientras se acercaba a su padre que había caído al suelo de rodillas.

Hisashi no pudo evitar abrazar a su hijo y empezó a sollozar.

-lo siento, hijo, lo siento tanto, perdóname, … - empezó a decir Hisashi a su hijo otra vez sin parar.

Izuku abrazo a su padre con fuerza mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, esto era igual que cuando su madre le pidió perdón por no tener un Quirk, se preguntaba por qué se disculpaban con él, se sentía mal, sí, pero ellos no tenían la culpa igual que ahora sabía que su padre no era el responsable de lo que hubiera pasado.

En ese momento Izuku decidió que daría igual cuan triste o dolido estuviera no haría llorar más a sus seres queridos.

Unas semanas después en la residencia Midoriya.

-Hijo me voy- anuncio Hisashi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Está bien papa, que tengas un buen viaje.

Mientras sujetaba la puerta Hisashi se dio la vuelta- Izuku ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿Seguro que no quieres ir vivir a casa de tus abuelos o incluso a la casa de tu amiga Kasumi? Creo que sería mejor para ti, aun estas a tiempo- dijo su padre casi suplicante.

-Estoy seguro papa, me siento más cómodo aquí, además no quiero importunar a nadie con mis problemas- contesto Izuku con una sonrisa triste.

Suspirando su padre no podía creer que estuviera dejando a su hijo de 10 años solo en casa después de lo sucedido, pero tenía que seguir trabajando, en su empresa habían sido muy compresivos con la situación, pero no podía seguir así por más tiempo y el niño no daba a torcer su brazo en cuanto a irse de casa, en serio había sacado la tozudez de su madre, no pudo evitar sonreír ante este pensamiento.

-Bien, bien, no insistiré más, pero prométeme que si tienes problemas o surge cualquier cosa acudirás a los Bakugo, sé que eres propenso al desastre incluso si no lo buscas- termino en tono de broma.

\- Ya lo sé papa, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes más me lo has dicho como 10 veces- contesto Izuku frustrado con lo preocupado que estaba su padre por él, no era tan desastroso… o al menos eso esperaba,

-E hijo una última cosa- empezó a decir mientras se acercó rápidamente a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo- da igual lo lejos que este o cuanto crezcas siempre serás mi hijo y estará allí por ti, sentiré orgullo hagas lo que hagas y vendré siempre que me llames, así que se fuerte y avanza más allá de los límites que te imponga lo demás y atraviésalos con toda tu fuerza- soltándolo de repente alzo su puño y grito con una sonrisa- PLUS ULTRA.

-PLUS ULTRA- grito Izuku en respuesta intentando no llorar en ese momento

-Ese es mi chico, espero volverte a ver pronto, no crezcas mucho Izuku o no podre reconocerte, hasta luego- termino su padre con una sonrisa radiante sintiendo orgullo de la fuerza de su hijo en estos momentos. En ese momento decidió que si alguna vez quería ser un héroe lo apoyaría en todo lo que él pudiera. ¿Quién sabe? En el futuro podría ser el primer héroe Quirkless de la historia y cuando su madre despertara algún día sabía que no podría dejar de llorar por eso.

-Hasta pronto papa- se despidió Izuku.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Izuku no podría imaginar nunca cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en ese día, su padre aun lo visitaba cuando podía y el a su vez visitaba su madre para contarle todo lo que le pasaba, aunque no sabía si lo escucharía.

-Pero Deku tu nunca… -empezó Kasumi

-Lo se Kacchan, aquí tiene sentido lo que dices- dijo mientras señalaba su cabeza- pero aquí- señalando ahora su corazón- no lo tiene, sabes que estas cosas son más sentimentales que de racionalidad, ya me conoces a pesar de ser tan inteligente, como tu bien dices, para esto sigo siendo un tonto, espero que puedas seguir aguantando a idiota como amigo- dijo con una sonrisa y mientras dirigía su vista hacia su amiga.

Kasumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse "Maldito seas Deku ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan lindo mientras sonríes?" empezó a pensar, ante esto Kasumi sacudió la cabeza para apartar esa idea de su mente,

-Vale, vale, no insistiere, pero eso no quiere decir que la oferta no siga en pie, si alguna vez cambias de idea espero que me lo digas- dijo con exaspero Kasumi

\- Lo tendré en cuenta- respondí Izuku

RIIIIIIIIING

-MIERDA ACABO EL DESCANSO, DEKU CORRE O NO LLEGAREMOS A MATEMÁTICAS, EN SERIO ODIO A ESE TIPO, LA ULTIMA VEZ ME LLEVO AL PASILLO SOLO POR LLEGAR 3 MINUTOS TARDE- decía Kasumi mientras arrastraba a Izuku hacia el edificio.

En serio Izuku no podría creer la fuerza que tenía esta chica para poder levantarlo con una sola mano y correr a estas velocidades.

* * *

Izuku estaba el sábado temprano por la mañana en la casa de sus abuelos en el pueblo, la verdad Izuku estaba bastante feliz de poder visitar a sus abuelos además por alguna razón que desconocía alrededor de la casa de sus abuelos no había sombras… salvo por la que les seguía a todas partes, en verdad Izuku no podía dejar de admirar su persistencia.

-Izuku, bienvenido- grito su abuela mientras lo aplasta en un fuerte abrazo que no le dejaba respirar.

-Nanako, querida, deberías ir dejar a nuestro nieto si no quieres que se vaya al otro barrio, no lo dejas respirar- dijo su abuelo en un tono divertido.

-Bah, tonterías, solo tienes envidia de los mismo que le doy a mi querido nieto- dijo su abuela aflojando el agarre mientras lo besaba en todas partes. Izuku no podía agradecer lo sufriente a su abuelo.

-Tch, quien querría ser mimado por una vieja bruja arrugada- mascullo el abuelo de Izuku.

\- ¿QUE ME HAS LLAMADO? VIEJO CHOCHO- grito indigna la abuela de Izuku

\- ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJO CHOCHO? ARPÍA ARRUGADA- respondió el abuelo.

En verdad Izuku intentaba no reírse con las peleas que tenían sus abuelos, nadie diría que llevan más de 50 años casado y que tienen alrededor de 70. Izuku no podía evitar pensar que en su futuro esperaba encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera llevarse tan bien como para discutir así cuando fueran una pareja de ancianos. De repente una imagen de Kasumi paso frente a él, Izuku se preguntó de dónde había venido eso.

Izuku visitaba el pueblo de sus abuelos una vez al mes, en parte para descansar del ajetreo de la ciudad y en su mayoría para poder verlos, desde que su madre había caído en el coma sus abuelos se preocupan mucho por él y verlo, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo los tranquilizaba mucho, además disfrutaba con sus visitas y podía olvidar, aunque fuera por un tiempo todo lo que le pasaba… si no fuera por esa estúpida sombra todo sería perfecto, pensó Izuku.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Kasumi regreso a casa con un aire deprimente a su alrededor.

-YA LLEGUÉ, VIEJA- grito Kasumi mientras dejaba de cualquier forma los zapatos en la entrada.

-KASUMI CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE ME LLAMES MAMA- grito su madre

\- Lo que tú digas- grito en respuesta la niña rubia, en serio no entendía por que seguía insistiendo después de tantos años.

-A todo esto ¿cuándo llega Izuku mañana? He comprado la carne que tanto le gusta y no quiero que se eche a perder.

\- El no vendrá - dijo Kasumi en tono de frustración- tiene que ir con sus abuelos al pueblo este fin de semana.

Su madre no se perdió el tono- ohhh, mi Kasumi esta triste porque su pequeño novio no puede venir a visitarla- dijo la madre de Kasumi mientras abraza a su hija, en verdad ella no podía evitar burlarse de ella.

\- ¿QUIEN ES MI NOVIO? VIEJA BRUJA- grito la niña indignada mientras se apartaba de su madre.

\- Venga ya Kasumi, sois pareja en todo menos en nombre, siempre estáis juntos y no os separaría ni el mismo All Might, hasta tenéis motes cariñosos entre vosotros- se burló aún más la madre.

\- SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS Y NADA MAS- siguió insistiendo Kasumi mientras su cara se ponia mas roja que el pelo del héroe Crimson Riot.

-Sigue diciendo eso, solo espero que no me deis nietos muy tarde, no quiero ser una anciana arrugada para cuando los tengáis, eso me recuerda que aún no hemos visto vestidos ni sitio para la ceremonia- continuo la madre.

-AAAAHHHHHH- grito Kasumi mientras corría a su habitación con cara roja y vapor saliendo por sus orejas.

-Jeje, que divertido es burlarse de ella… y tan fácil, en verdad Izuku ha sido una buena influencia para ella, puede que el futuro que imagino no esté tan lejos- se dijo para sí misma la madre de Kasumi mientras seguía pensado en niños enérgicos de pelo rubio y verdes correteando por todos lados.

* * *

Hoy era domingo e Izuku tenía que volver por la tarde, pero antes de irse quería explorar un poco ya que desde siempre quería visitar el viejo almacén de sus abuelos, el problema era que su abuela temía que algo le pasara y nunca le dejaba acercarse. Pero hoy en secreto su abuelo le había dado la llave del viejo almacén. "Los hombres debemos hacer lo que queramos, aunque las mujeres se preocupen ¿verdad?", esas fueron las extrañas palabras de su abuelo, en verdad el peliverde esperaba que no se pareciera tanto a su abuelo como afirmaba su padre.

Usando la llave entro en el almacén, se estremeció un poco ante el chirrido de la puesta oxidad al abrirse. Ante él la vista era impresionante, impresionantemente sucia, Izuku no podía evitar pensar cuando fue la última vez que habían limpiado aquí, sabía que debía ser un trabajo duro para 2 ancianos, pero algo le decía que esto llevaba más de unas cuantas décadas sin ser aseado.

Mientras profundizaba más en el almacén vio por el rabillo de ojo como esa sombra iba detrás de él.

Girándose hacia ella dijo- ¿No puedes dejar de seguirme ni por un segundo?

Para sorpresa de Izuku la sombra negó con su cabeza, nunca antes había hecho algo que indicara que podía entenderle, aunque en su defensa nunca antes le había dirigido la palabra directamente.

Asustado por esta nueva revelación Izuku prefirió ignorar este nuevo hecho y siguió explorando el almacén más profundamente mientras admiraba las distintas cosas, al menos las que el polvo y las telarañas podían dejarle ver, Izuku juraría haber visto una consola de principios de milenio, pero no podía acercarse para ver mejor por la cantidad de trastos que había. Esto le dio la idea a Izuku de alguna vez traer a Kasumi aquí y ayudar a limpiar el sitio, en verdad quería saber qué cosas escondía el lugar.

Mientras más a fondo entraba más frió se sentía el lugar, Izuku en verdad no esperaba que el sitio fuera tan grande, por fuera no parecía tan amplio, en verdad las apariencias pueden engañar.

Al final llego al fondo del almacén en poco tiempo, pero en verdad quería saber cómo estaba hecho este almacén para que fuera más grande por dentro que lo que era por fuera, Extrañamente esa zona se encontraba totalmente vacía y no había objetos o cualquier otra cosa, para ser exactos solo había el suelo y el polvo lo cubría, lo que en realidad era bastante extraño porque el resto del edificio estaba hasta arriba de trastos, pero no colocaron nada por aquí.

Mirando detalladamente el suelo Izuku podía ver unas extrañas marcas en la superficie, parecían estar puestas en círculo, eran algún tipo de escritura, pero ninguna que pudiera identificar a priori.

Al intentar acercarse para examinarlas mejor sintió de repente un tirón de la parte de atrás, Izuku al mirar se aterrorizo ante el visón de la sombra mordiéndole la ropa para que no siguiera.

-SUÉLTAME, HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES- grito Izuku mientras tiraba de su camiseta en un vano intento para que la soltara.

Al final la camiseta se acabó rompiendo haciendo que Izuku cayera hacia el circulo por la fuerza del tirón.

Cuando Izuku aterrizo en el centro del circulo la letra empezaron a brillar con gran fuerza mientras un remolino en llamas se formaba en el centro, Izuku no sabía que pasaba, pero tenía que alejarse como pudiera de allí, como si leyera sus pensamientos la sombra lo agarro del cuello de su camisa por la boca y lo arrastro fuera.

De repente un brillo cubrió toda la estancia mientras más el remolino se hizo más grande hasta alcanzar los 7 metros de alto y 3 de ancho. Para cuando Izuku pudo volver a mirar toda la zona estaba chamuscada, lo único que lo había salvado de unas quemaduras terribles era la sombra que se interponía entre él y el circulo. Mirando de más de cerca en mitad de la habitación se encontraba una forma extraña de gran tamaño que no pudo identificar.

De repente la figura empezó a erigirse alcanzando los 6 metros de altura, parecía un monstruo, cuerpo musculoso, bípedo, piel, con una cresta de pelo naranja que recorría desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su gran cola, garras enormes y afiladas a juego con sus grandes dientes, flamas que salían de su boca parecidas a las de Hisashi cuando estaba furioso o excitado y finalmente un gran par de cuernos de 2 metros de largo capaces de atravesar cualquier cosa. Izuku pensó que era un demonio sacado del mismo averno.

\- ¡LIBERTAD AL FIN ¡- grito la bestia mientras lanzaba una llamada hacia el techo- 700 AÑOS ENCERRADO EN ESTE ESTRECHO LUGAR, MALDIGO A ESE INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANO POR SELLARME, SI AUN ESTUVIERA VIVO YO…- el monstruo detuvo su diatriba cuando poso sus ojos en Izuku.

-Hola pequeño- saludo amablemente el monstruo, cosa que no encajaba con su aspecto.

Izuku no pudo articular palabra, estaba aterrorizado ante este demonio grotesco que había surgido de la nada de un tornado en llamas, en verdad si no fuera por el gran tamaño del almacén y la parte vacía todo habría quedado en ruinas.

-No hace falta que este asustado pequeño amigo- empezó el gigante amablemente- solo quiero saber el nombre de mi salvador para poder agradecerte correctamente por sacarme de esa maldita prisión- alguien más observador podría ver el esfuerzo que hacia el demonio por no volver a estallar como antes, pero Izuku estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no vaciar su vejiga en ese momento.

\- Mi-Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya, s-señor- respondió nerviosamente Izuku como podía.

La mirada del bestia cambio por un segundo al oír su apellido, pero fue tan rápido que Izuku no lo pudo ver, pero si la sombra que aun estaba entre los dos como una barrera, cosa que parecía casi inútil por la diferencia de 5 metros que le sacaba.

-Así que Midoriya ¿eh? - confirmo el monstruo para sí mismo- pues como mi salvador tengo que darte algo en agradecimiento- dijo la bestia- oh, que educación la mía, aun no me he presentado, soy El Rey Begimo, Darnuk, gobernante de la zona desértica al suroeste del infierno del plano #157666- se presentó inclinándose ligeramente.

-N-no hace falta que lo haga Darnuk-sama, estoy feliz solo con poder haberlo ayudado- dijo Izuku casi suplicante, no sabía exactamente que era esa criatura, pero si afirmaba ser un demonio prefería no recibir nada de él, ninguna historia que involucrara a los demonios y regalos acababa bien.

\- Por favor Midoriya omite el sama, al fin y al cabo, eres mi salvador- empezó a decir Darnuk- y perdona que insista en darte mi agradecimiento, si no fuera por ti aun seguiría encerrado y no podría salir en lo que me queda de vida que te aseguro que es muy larga- explico con una sonrisa cada vez más ancha enseñando más colmillos.

-En serio Darnuk no hace falta que me des nada, me sentiría nervioso recibir algo de una persona tan importante, no sabría qué hacer con el de todos modos- insistió el niño queriendo salir corriendo de allí.

-Tonterías, recibirás mis agradecimientos tal y como corresponde a la nobleza demoníaca- dijo mientras paseaba alrededor de Izuku como un depredador evaluando a su presa- Izuku quiero contarte una historia- empezó Darnuk- hace 700 años un rey demonio estaba cansado de los lujos y la vida aburrida de su reino, quería tener aventuras, ver sitios diferentes y… probar nuevas delicias- esto último lo dijo mientras echaba una mirada a Izuku- así que realizo un ritual para viajar a otro mundo, uno que nunca hubiera visto antes, este llego a su destino, cansado y más débil de lo normal, pero había llegado, el demonio pudo empezar su viaje y hacer lo que quería, por desgracia un mes después mientras el disfrutaba de una suculenta "comida", un maldito monje decidió que era un malvado demonio y que tenía que ser eliminado, batallaron por 3 días y 3 noches, por supuesto si el rey demonio no estuviera tan débil aun del viaje podría haber barrido el suelo con ese sujeto, ante el gran poder del demonio el monje no tuvo más remedio que sellarlo ¿sabes por donde estoy yendo Midoriya?- pregunto el demonio divirtiendo por la expresión de terror que tenía el niño.

-El de-demonio de la historia eres tu ¿verdad? - dijo el peliverde aterrorizado al ver por dónde iba todo esto.

-Ahhh, en verdad eres un niño inteligente- dijo Darnuk mientras avanzaba lentamente a cuatro patas hacia Izuku- hay una última cosa que tengo que decirte antes de darte tu recompensa, el monje que me encerró tenía un apellido muy peculiar creo que era… Midoriya, que coincidencia ¿verdad? - dijo bajando su voz a casi un susurro.

-Yo, yo…- empezó Izuku

-Pequeño Midoriya no tienes que tener miedo- afirmo Darnuk en un tono divertido- ya que tu no fuiste quien me encerró además de que me liberaste de esa maldita prisión no puedo guardar rencor contra ti, así que voy a darte mi agradecimiento ahora mismo- dijo mientras flexionaba los músculos- DEVORÁNDOTE SIN DOLOR ALGUNO- termino gritando.

Darnuk se abalanzo a una velocidad sorprendente para su tamaño, pero antes de que las fauces se cerraran sobre el niño fue empujado a la pared por una fuerza desconocida.

PUM

-Maldita sea ¿Quién se atreve a molestarme mientras estoy comiendo? - dijo el demonio mientras salía de los escombros de la sorprendentemente resistente pared- Por supuesto tiene que ser la mascota del mocoso.

Esta afirmación se vio reforzada cuando el polvo se asentó, frente a Darnuk se encontraba la furiosa sombra que perseguía a Izuku a todos lados, parada en el camino hacia el niño para impedir el paso a cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño, Izuku no podía creer que esta criatura de a la cual estaba maldiciendo desde que la conoce le esté defendiendo.

-No sé por qué lo proteges, pero deberías saber que en esa forma no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí- dijo el demonio mientras se quitaba el polvo que tenía- pero como veo que estas tan determinado a seguir a tu amo en su camino cumpliré tu deseo.

Izuku viendo que se avecinaba un combate a gran escala reunió el coraje y las fuerzas necesarias para poder apartarse del camino de las dos entidades, Izuku lamentaba cada vez mas no tener la fuerza necesaria para siquiera poder ayudar en la batalla.

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes, tengo hambre atrasada por más de 700 años- dijo en tono de burla el demonio.

Darnuk cargo a toda velocidad hacia delante y la sombra lo esquivo rápidamente haciéndose a un lado, pero no lo suficiente ya que uno de los cuernos le rozo el costado.

-Débil- fue todo lo que dijo el demonio mientras se daba la vuelta y soltó una serie de golpes con sus garras a una velocidad que Izuku no podía seguir, pero al parecer su guardián sí.

Golpe tras golpe la sombra esquivaba como podía, pero no pudo evitar todos los impactos que le propinaban. Mientras Darnuk lanzo su último golpe la sombra dio un salto en el aire y aterrizo sobre el brazo y de repente empezó a correr por el a toda velocidad hasta que llego a la cabeza de la bestia donde le propino un fuerte mordisco en su hombro que le hizo sangrar abundantemente.

-AGGGGGHHH, MALDITO INSECTO- grito el demonio enfurecido mientras intentaba sin éxito sacarse al ser de encima, desesperado empezó a chocar contra las paredes como un toro enfurecido destrozando el lugar, tuvo suerte que a su quinta envestía mando a la bestia a volar.

-En serio no pensé que un ser tan débil como tu podría darme tanto problemas-dijo entre jadeos- pero creo que va siendo de terminar este juego.

Darnuk se acercaba lentamente a la figura de la sombra que desde que toco el suelo no se movía. Izuku mientras tanto miraba en desesperación como aquel que le había salvado estaba a punto de morir.

De repente algo dentro de Izuku surgió, una energía emanaba de su interior rodeándolo además de unas palabras que sabía que tenía que decir sin entender el por qué.

-SIF, EL GRAN LOBO GRIS, YO IZUKU MIDORIYA TE ACEPTO COMO GUARDIAN Y TE ORDENO QUE LUCHES Y NO TE RINDAS- grito a todo pulmón Izuku mientras una luz blanca que salía de su cuerpo se acercaba rápidamente hacia la sombra cubriéndola por completo

-MALDICION- gruño el demonio que no pudo detener lo que estaba a punto de pasar

**(Nota: Las escenas de batalla siguientes las estuve escribiendo mientras escuchaba Europa by Globus, la letra no pega del todo, pero me encanta la melodía dejo lo de YouTube para el normal y el instrumental rqkLYTBUkE0 / 6uX0MWetHA)**

De la luz emergió un gran lobo gris erguido de 4 metros de alto y 6 de largo, con unos ojos brillantes de color ámbar y un gran pelaje que lo cubría por todos lados dándole un aspecto majestuoso.

Darnuk miro en silencio durante unos segundos antes de reír maniáticamente- BUAHAHAHA, y yo pensando que tenía que estar preocupado por lo que podría salir y eres solo una sub-especie de lobo infernal, algo más grande que la media, pero nada más.

Sif como para contradecir su afirmación creo una inquietante sonrisa lupina que no prometía mas que dolor- AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU- aulló fuertemente el lobo y como si le escucharan del suelo se formó un agujero de sombras de donde surgió una gran espada a juego con el tamaño del lobo, el cual la cogió con una gran maestría en su boca como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo demonios tie…? - Darnuk no pudo terminar la frase cuando Sif avanzo a toda velocidad espada en boca rebanando un brazo haciéndole aullar de dolor- AGGGHHH.

Mientras se sujetaba el lugar donde debería estar su brazo miro fijamente al lobo gris- No sé cómo tienes una espada como esa, pero puedo asegurarte 2 cosas; no volverás a tomarme por sorpresa y tu muerte será dolorosa junto a la del niño- afirmo mientras cargaba de nuevo contra el lobo esta vez con dos piernas haciéndole perder parte de su fuerza.

Sif ahora armado en vez de esquivar bloqueo los cuernos con su espada provocando chispas al chocar, esto empujo unos metros a Sif hacia el fondo, pero se detuvo cuando la fuerza de la carga desapareció convirtiéndolo en una pelea de empuje.

Mientras Darnuk seguía empujando con la esperanza de atravesar al lobo, Sif con gran habilidad desvió la embestida hacia abajo que hizo al demonio incrustar sus cuernos en el suelo, aprovechando esto el gran lobo con su fiel espada dio un salto por encima de la gran criatura demoníaca mientras le provocaba un largo pero poco profundo corte en su espalda.

Esto solo hizo enfurecer aún más a Darnuk, saliendo del suelo fijo la vista en su presa y cargo una gran llamarada que haría temblar a los mismísimos dragones, Sif sabiendo que no podía bloquear ese ataque esquiva con toda velocidad el fuego. Aprovechando su agilidad se apartó solo un poco mientras cargaba contra el demonio volviéndolo a cortar, esta vez en su pierna.

Esto continuo por un buen rato, Sif entendía que su fuerza a pesar de ser mayor gracias a la espada aun no podía igualarse con la de un rey Begimo, es por eso que opto por una estrategia de atacar y correr debido a que era más rápido y ágil, desgastando poco a poco a su rival.

El demonio se estaba cansando de perseguir a ese lobo además se preguntaba donde había aprendido a manejar una espada así, la movía en su boca como si fuera una mano normal y eso sin contar los tajos y estocadas tan precisas que asestaba.

Mientras la pelea continuaba Izuku no podía dejar de maravillarse por lo que veía, había visto las peleas de los héroes y los villanos cientos de veces por la tele y algunas en directo, pero nada se comparaba a esto, dos titanes luchando por sus propias vidas jugando con la muerte como si fuera normal, él quería esto, él quería ese valor y esa determinación. Dentro de Izuku una llama que permaneció apagada por mucho tiempo se había vuelto a encender más fuerte que nunca y que jamás se pagaría esta vez.

Volviendo al combate se había vuelto una batalla de corto alcance ya que el rey Begimo no podía seguir lanzando llamas y Sif empezaba a cansarse de estar corriendo por todos lados.

Mientras Sif realizaba una serie de tajos horizontales y verticales a una velocidad pasmosa Darnuk le propino un golpe fortuito que le lanzó contra la pared y mando la espada al otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba Izuku, Sif no podía apenar mantenerse en pie después de ese impacto.

\- "Jadeo" por fin te di de lleno maldito, sin tu espada no eres tan duro ¿verdad? - dijo entre jadeos Darnuk que se encontraba en mal estado por la pérdida de sangre y los efectos de esa espada- voy a terminar contigo ahora mismo- expreso mientras se acercaba lentamente al lobo y con pasos pesados haciendo un gran esfuerzo para llegar.

Izuku no podía creer lo que veía, pensaba que la batalla estaba casi ganada y ahora todo de nuevo estaba perdido. Ante de que se sumergiera en una depresión sus ojos se posaron en la espada de Sif, normalmente ni se le ocurriría hacer lo que había pensado, pero ahora con esa llama en su interior volvió a su alma de héroe y la necesidad de salvar a aquellos que lo necesitaban.

Corriendo se acercó hacia la espada que era más grande de lo que parecía en un principio, con un esfuerzo colosal intento levantarla, pero era demasiado pesada.

-Por favor- suplico entre jadeos- por favor déjame levantarte- volvió a pedir, su mirada se dirigió a donde estaba el demonio que estaba a solo unos metros del lobo- por favor solo quiero salvarlo, quiero poder ayudar al que me ha protegido toda mi vida, quiero poder hacer algo por quien lo necesita.

Como si esas palabras tuvieran efecto la espada hasta ahora inerte cobro un brillo azul pálido alrededor de la hoja y su tamaño y peso se redujeron para que Izuku lo sujetara torpemente.

El niño no sabía que había pasado, pero eso le daba igual en este momento, sin un plan y con apenas fuerzas Izuku corrió hacia Darnuk y de un salto que nadie creía que podía dar, clavo la espada en su espalda, justamente en la zona de su corazón, pero por desgracia no lo sufrientemente profundo para atravesarlo.

-AAAAGGGGHHHH MALDITO CRIO, BAJATE DE MI ESPALDA PARA QUE PUEDA DESMEMBRARTE Y PODER HACER UNA BARBACOA CON TUS MIEMBROS MIENTRAS MIRAS- grito furioso el Begimo.

Mientras Darnuk intentaba sacarse al niño y la espada sin éxito de la espalda con su brazo sobrante, Sif aprovecho la distracción para darle un empujón al demonio y llevarse a Izuku de allí, esto provoco que el rey Begimo perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas, haciendo que la espada al golpear el suelo se clavara más profundamente atravesando el corazón.

-AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gimió el demonio mientras se desasía en llamas azules como si fuera el peor sufrimiento jamás visto, una vez las llamas desaparecieron de Darnuk solo quedaron sus cenizas y uno de sus cuernos extrañamente cubierto por vetas carmesís.

**(Fin de la música)**

Sif e Izuku miraron los restos como si esperaran que el demonio volviera a surgir, pero no sucedió nada, esto permito que ambos soltaran el aire que no sabían que estaban reteniendo. Ambos se dejaron caer, Sif se recostó en el suelo e Izuku se acurruco cansadamente en el costado del lobo, dándole igual que fuera una bestia que podía devorarlo en cualquier momento solo podía pensar en lo cómodo y suave que era el pelaje del animal.

-jaja… jajajajaja- empezó a reír Izuku y Sif se unió al poco rato con el- no sé por qué estamos riendo, pero se siente bien después de todo este lio ¿verdad? - pregunto Izuku a su compañero que en respuestas solo asintió mientras le lamia la cara.

-Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo, este contento al igual que yo, pero no me llenes de babas- rió Izuku mientras se quitaba los restos de babas de su cara.

Mientras estaba sentado Izuku no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor y ver el gran desastre que habían organizado, en parte consternado por los desperfectos y en parte impresionado porque el edificio seguía en pie después de esa batalla, no pudo evitar pensar que si conseguía el método de construcción de este almacén los desperfectos por los ataques de los villanos serian mínimos en la ciudad.

\- "suspiro" voy a tener que dar muchas explicaciones cuando salga de aquí- se dijo Izuku para sí mismo- y lo peor es que ni yo sé qué demonios ha pasado aquí y no es como que tú puedas darme las respuestas ¿verdad? - pregunto al lobo que tenía una mirada aburrida hacia su nuevo maestro- Por supuesto que no- termino de decir.

-Puede que él no pueda, pero estoy seguro de yo las tengo o al menos la mayor parte de ellas- sonó una voz desconocida en tono burlón que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

\- ¿QUIEN ESTA HAY? - grito Izuku que se levantó rápidamente del suelo junto a Sif que ya estaba en poción de batalla.

-Qué mala educación tienen los niños de hoy en día, lo normal es presentarse uno mismo antes de pedir el nombre de otra persona- sonó de nuevo la voz esta vez en un tono de falsa indignación.

-Pero como soy un caballero te daré un poco de margen esta vez- frente a Izuku apareció un hombre de los más pintoresco, hablando ligeramente, tenía el pelo morado oscuro y ojos verde bosque, con una perilla a juego con el pelo, también era muy alto, tenía una altura de casi 2 metros, vestía un elegante traje blanco que consiste en un sombrero de copa blanco con rosa y morado alrededor de la base, guantes morados, una corbata que es rosa con puntos blancos, una camisa de traje blanca y una camiseta, pantalones estilo bufón y zapatos puntiagudos y finalmente tenía un paraguas con motivos de dulces a modo de bastón- Soy Mephisto Pheles, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Mephisto- sonrió mientras se inclinaba sin apartarla vista del niño.

Izuku no podía creer esto, acababan de enfrentarse a una criatura del averno a vida y muerte y ahora aparecía uno de los mayores demonios conocidos por el hombre "¿esto puede empeorar más?" Pensó en desesperación

* * *

**Notas de autor segunda parte: Bueno si has llegado aquí enhorabuena por haber leído el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, estoy muy agradecido, espero que no se te haya hecho muy pesado o aburrido eso es lo único que no quiero, seguro que tienes muchas preguntas o dudas, si bien muchas de ellas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo por nuestro querido amigo Mephisto hay algunas que responderé ahora con el típico preguntas frecuentes que creo que me harán.**

**F.A.Q.**

**Q: ¿Vas a hacer de Izuku un exorcista?**

**A: Para nada, aunque su primer enemigo ha sido un demonio ha sido simplemente por conveniencia, en realidad aparecerán monstruos, criaturas y seres de todas las mitologías como la griega, egipcia, nórdica, etc...**

**Q: ¿Son Sif de Dark Soul y Mephisto de ao no exorcist?**

**A: Si y Si.**

**Q: ¿Va ser esto una historia de esas de multicrossover?**

**A:Si y no, si bien traeré algunos monstruos, elementos y personajes sera o con un impacto mínimo (básicamente para hacer enemigos de relleno y demás) o no necesitaras conocerlos para disfrutar de la historia, en verdad los uso como sustitutos de los OCs que se me dan fatal de hacer, soy mas de coger un personaje base y evolucionarlo. De todas maneras hasta lo que llevo pensado, el arco de all for one, solo hay 5 personajes de otras franquicias, ya conoces a Sif y Mephisto, los otros 3 son... MONSTER GIRL PARA EL HAREM, cuales son? Sorpresa, tranquilo que también habrá integrantes del elenco final y prometo no mas gender bender.**

**Q:¿En serio es posible coger un personaje de otra franquicia y no necesitar conocerlo?**

**A: en serio, por varios motivos, en primer lugar Izuku recibirá algo que identificara a cualquier criatura de otro multiverso explicando las características básicas haciendo conocer ya la base del personaje y en segundo lugar en general los mundos de donde tengo pensado traer a los personajes no serán visitados por Izuku y en caso de hacerlo, que seria despues de all for one, cambiaria todo para que fuera casi un AU total que no necesitarías saber nada de ese mundo o el elenco de personajes originales**

**Q: ¿Empezaras a traer héroes y demás como en la serie fate?**

**A:Ni por asomo, si fuera hacer eso hubiera hecho un crossover con esa franquicia, en mi caso solo seres relacionados con seres mitologicos de alguna forma o criaturas fantásticas, nada de humanos con poderes o magia, lo mas parecido seran monster human.**

**Q:¿Va a parecer mas Deadpool por aquí?**

**A: me guste o no asi sera, es mas, una de mis historias lo tiene como parte del elenco de protagonistas asi que lo veras bastante.**

**P.D: publicare en este momento un total de 3 historias conforme vaya terminando los caps.**

**REGLAS HAREM**

**1.- Nada de harenes masivos, nunca un harén masivo ha sido un buen salvo para limones y smut, por lo que el harén no debe alcanzar las 2 cifras, puede ser entre 5 y 10**

**2.- Nada de integración rápida, excepto alguna excepción, digamos una experiencia traumática y salvación de la misma, pasado en común o algo por estilo, un rápido enamoramiento o dos, no pasa nada pero no puede ser algo que sucede con todos. **

**3.- Use una integración gradual de posibles parejas, es decir, cosas como ver el enamoramiento pasar de simples sentimientos de afecto al amor, tener dudas, etc.**

**4.- Nunca dejes a un compañero por mucho tiempo, es decir, no olvides tener momentos solo porque él ya está integrado como pareja, situaciones en la aventura con el prota, pensamientos, dudas, envidia**

**5\. Dale Personalidades únicas para cada OC en caso de integrarlo para que vea más realista (personalidades como Tsundere, Yandere, Kudere, etc.)**


End file.
